


Klonce

by ImagineIf



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, Sequel pending, criticize this I dare u, klance, this is beautiful fight me, this was written by someone who hadn't slept in 24 hrs so, ultimate crack, what is this, you can't handle the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9203930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineIf/pseuds/ImagineIf
Summary: The most beautiful klance fic you'll ever read.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My friend wrote this at six am after having not slept in 24 hours. I said I would post it. I posted it.

Lance walke into blue lion.  
Kith crie bc bluemsont like him

Lance said mo Keith don't cry im locus with you

Keith is uay

They miseries

And appfor two kid

Escrow atent


End file.
